Power Rangers: Operation Scout
Power Rangers Operation Scout is a fantic of GoGo Sentai Boukenger and remake fantic of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. It's the 15th season of Power Rangers which proceeds Power Rangers: Mystic Force and is suceeded by Power Rangers: Wildlife Fury. Synopsis. Powerful ancient pods containing shards from another planet have started to appear around the world. When put together they form the "Crystal Skull " which has infinite powers to conquer and destroy an entire planet. However, this marks the return of the ancient evil Jumbie Tribes of the earth. To make sure the pods don't fall into the hands of the Jumbies, a mystical alien warrior known as The Sentinal Knight appears to a famous archaeologist, William Stanford, telling him to recruit a team of five people and form an elite fighting/adventure team known as the Power Rangers. Five and a half years later the team is assembled consisting of an amuetar martial artist, a test pilot, a airforce pilot, a young archaeologist and a marine biologist/ child genius. Now they must collect the pods and do battle with the upcoming threat to humanity. Rangers. Scout Rangers. Allies. #'Dr. William Stanford' - is Mack's father and the new mentor to the Scout Rangers. He's a famous archeologist, adventurer and a university professor, somewhat like Indiana Jones. While on an adventure in Peru, the Sentinal Knight saved him from falling into a huge trench and told him that he was chosen to put together a team of five (5) adventurers to find the ancient and powerful Pods before they got into the hands of the returning Jumbie Tribes. He originally was meant to be the teams Red Ranger but he decided to give the position to his son. #'Dr. Linda Stanford '- is Mack's mother and William's wife. She is trained in biotechnology and is the creator of the ranger's Zords, Morphers and co-inventor of the rangers Zords. #'Phillip Mardy' - is the Stanford family's butler but is treated like family. Mardy is a master of disguise and uses his skills many times to help the rangers. #'Professor Avery Mereles '- is Rose's ex-mentor and a good friend to the rangers. He helped the rangers in their quest to find the lost pods many times. Villians. Jumbie Tribes. #'Ice Tribe Of The North - '''is the first tribe to be introduced in the series. Many years they were trapped in a huge glacer in the North Pole where they currently reside. #'Fire Tribe Of The South '- is the second tribe to be introduced in the series. Many years they were trapped in Nevado del Ruiz, Colombia. The currently reside in the caves in Faxora Forest near the rangers home city, Tenaton City. #'Mystic Tribe Of The East '- is the third tribe to be introduced. The location of where they were trapped is unknown but they reside in the sea caves off the coast of Tenaton Bay. Pods & Shards. 1. Lava Pod. Zords & Megazords. 1. 'Scouter Megazord.''' *Scout Dump. *Scout Racer. *Scout Aerial. *Scout Tractor. *Scout Submarine. Episodes. #Operation : United. #Operation : Rescue.